


every part of you

by hawrthiacoopri



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, handfucking, shameless and self indulgent smut, slight posessiveness from both elio and oliver, thats all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawrthiacoopri/pseuds/hawrthiacoopri
Summary: “I’d give anything to have your lips.”“No you wouldn’t,” Elio breathed, seemingly dizzy with the attention, his beating heart taking over his entire body, his mouth moving free of his usually careful sensibilities. You shouldn’t wish to look like me. You’re perfect.”“So are you,” Oliver whispered, grabbing Elio’s hands and lacing their fingers together, never once looking away from the smaller boy’s eyes. “So are you.”





	every part of you

**Author's Note:**

> if this is unrealistic sorry all my gay sex ed is from fanfic bc im a dumbass who lives in america and isnt educated on anything outside of like “dont have sex but if you do. use a condom.” have fun kids

“But I love it,” Oliver breathed, running kisses up and down Elio’s face. “I’ve always loved everything about you.” 

Elio, never a shrinking violet when it came to Oliver complimenting him, started to delve deeper. “Like what?” The question was faithful and, above all else, clearly wanting for a good answer from Oliver. 

“I love your hands.” He picked up Elio’s hands, cupping his own cheeks with his fingers. “You know just what to do with them, and they play all my favorite songs.” Elio’s cheeks colored at his not-so-secretive phrasing, and he flopped over onto his back to escape the position he was in on Oliver’s chest. 

“And I love your lips,” Oliver continued. “because they’re so pouty and expressive. I always know what you’re thinking just from your lips.” He leaned in to kiss the younger man and let Elio sigh shakily into his mouth. “I’d give anything to have your lips.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Elio breathed, seemingly dizzy with the attention, his beating heart taking over his entire body, his mouth moving free of his usually careful sensibilities. You shouldn’t wish to look like me. You’re perfect.”

“So are you,” Oliver whispered, grabbing Elio’s hands and lacing their fingers together, never once looking away from the smaller boy’s eyes. “So are you.” He seemed to repeat it just to make sure Elio heard. He shook his head, but Oliver stilled it with a touch to his temple, before sliding his hand down to hold Elio’s chin and pull him into another kiss. 

“Listen to me,” he whispered, his lips touching Elio’s lips, “the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted you with everything in me. I couldn’t think of anything but your eyes and your body for hours. I fell asleep thinking of you.” Oliver hooked an arm around his waist and pulled Elio in closer as he felt him sigh into Oliver’s throat, and smiled against Elio’s teeth. “Nothing about you is anything I’d wish to go away. Your legs, your arms, your hair, none of it. I’d rather die than change you.” 

Elio squirmed and flipped himself around to put his back to Oliver. He felt his warm face and let himself be held. 

“You’re so tiny,” Oliver cooed to him, his arms snaking around Elio’s hips and fingers feeling the lines and dips of his Adonis’ belt. “You’re even thinner than when I met you. You stringbeaned out even more. It’s so pretty, that you’re delicate...” His strong hands spread Elio’s deer-like legs apart, hitching one of them over Oliver’s own hip and tucking the other so their ankles were hooked on eachother’s. 

Elio’s cock was left exposed and achingly hard from the praise and the half-hearted attention Oliver had given it, and Oliver creeped his hand across the expanse of his hip before he lovingly ran two fingers on the underside, stopping to rub across a small patch near the head that Oliver knew was extremely sensitive. He rubbed it until Elio was keening and moaning without restraint, and then lifted his fingers up and away. 

“Does that feel good?”

Elio was nearly panting now, his hips seeking the hand he knew was just out of reach from his throbbing cock, hovering in the air. “You know that it hurts when you touch it there too much,” Elio replied, though the way he grabbed Oliver’s wrist and guided his finger back to that spot told another story from his complaint. 

“Does it?” Oliver feigned unawareness, beginning to stroke the spot again until Elio’s hips took the same rhythm they’d had before. He switched to stroking Elio’s cock fully, flicking his wrist to keep Elio guessing. He couldn’t see the younger man’s face, but he could guess how he looked and it made him suddenly aware of how hard he himself was; hard enough that Elio could certainly feel. He could picture Elio’s gaping mouth and his perfectly parted lips, his eyes wide. He wished he could actually see it. 

“God, Elio,” Oliver breathed in his ear, his voice nearing ragged. “I got so fucking lucky with you, I can’t believe you’re all mine.” 

“I am, I am,” Elio agreed eagerly. “I’m all for you, no one else, just please, don’t stop, I…” He trailed off as he finished with a sputtering sigh, and Oliver smiled; he still hadn’t grown out of the phase of coming teen-fast. Oliver didn’t mind as much as he supposed he should. It was cute, it made him feel special. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I just…” 

“I know,” he confirmed with a grin. “I know you like that.” 

“Like what?” That same feigned innocence. 

“Like me being possessive,” Oliver answered. He pulled Elio close, reaching behind him to grab a towel to mop Elio’s mess up. He dropped the towel over the bed’s edge and used his index finger to swipe some of the cum up from the head of Elio’s cock and take a taste. “Like me doing that just because I can. Don’t you? I do. Knowing you’re all mine is amazing.” 

Elio nodded in agreement and put his hand to his cock himself, lazily and halfheartedly jacking himself off as they talked. Oliver said nothing, only watching over his shoulder, a bit pleased. He was using the same technique as Oliver did. “Yes, it is.” 

“I’m yours too, you know,” Oliver said nonchalantly. “You can do anything I do to you to me.” 

Elio smiled and reached behind him, fondling Oliver’s balls and hearing his harsh intake of breath. “I’d fuck you if I wanted to. But I’d rather you do it to me.” 

“You can fuck into my hand if you’d like,” he said, offering a hand for Elio to use. 

Elio smiled, grabbing the lube from the bedside and dripping it over his fingers. He tried to keep his hips steady as he threaded his cock through the fist Oliver’d made, and he sighed shakily as he sank into a rhythm. He whined gutterally in his throat and kept going until Oliver tightened his grip, at which point he only sped up. The sound of his hips slapping against the slicked hand was mesmerizing, and Oliver moaned as well, his other hand creeping down to play at his own long-neglected cock. 

Finally, Elio came again, long ropes of the stuff that made Oliver almost salivate for some animalistic reason. He didn’t understand the impulse to lick it up as much as he would like, just that he wanted to. The cum painted the sheets and Elio’s hairless chest and Oliver did something he’d never done before; he came nearly untouched. He tried to keep his moan as quiet as possible, and Elio snorted at the noise and the feeling of Oliver’s slowly softening cock. 

Elio turned around to snuggle into Oliver’s chest, his hand innocently wandering down to cup his cum-wet, heavy cock. “Told you I’d fuck you if I wanted,” he whispered, and Oliver laughed. 

“Yeah. I knew you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> k bye


End file.
